Whirl Wind
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Instead of Yvette walking in, Isabella Swan the adopted Daughter to the most feared Vampire besides Dracula walks in with a smirk upon her face. She's there as Judge, Jury and Executioner.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Instead of Yvette walking in, Isabella Swan the adopted Daughter to the most feared Vampire besides Dracula walks in with a smirk upon her face. She's there as Judge, Jury and Executioner. Her Adopted mother is Anita a very old Indian Vampiress, though the only one older than her is Dracula, himself. She is there cause of the suspicious of Vampire Blood being sold in Louisiana and to watch over Sophie-Anne until the Summit.

Godric didn't kill himself, he decide to go and live in Louisiana with Eric, to help protect him against Sophie-Anne. He is sitting right beside Eric and Pam when Bella walks in with her smirk.

Bella is a physical shield, mental shield, telekinetic and Telepath. She is family bounded to Anita by blood. She's faster than a human and werewolf and stronger. She is usually mildly tempered but lie to her or betray her and all hell will break loose.

****

Vinkinglass25 has corrected and fixed the mistakes I made. So I want you to start thanking her when you read and review now on.

Please and Thank you.

Note this will make me very happy, and by me being happy. It means you all get more chapters.

Chapter One

Eric groaned as the fat guy walked off the stage. Humans were becoming his least favorite thing right now. He was sorely tempted to rip out his own eyes instead. He could feel Pam's disgust as well but he could also feel his maker's disgust yet also his amusement.

"Well, he was certainly utterly disgusting. I think I am about to lose my dinner." mused a silky female voice, catching their attention.

All three turned their heads and were shocked as a female human came walking up with a smirk.

She had waist length deep chocolate brown hair with natural crimson highlights. Pale porcelain clear smooth soft skin. Heart shaped face, high cheek bones, with deep natural blood red plump lips pulled into a amused smirk. She had a well toned lean soft curvy body. They could tell she would only stand at 5'6 without heels.

She wore her hair in a perfect French braid. Her top was a deep sapphire blue and was a silk tang-top. Tight low rising black route 66 but cut jeans. Two and half in. black leather steel toe combat boots. Waist length jean jacket. Nails 1 ½ in. long perfect manicure painted a deep blue with actual silver nail polished painted tips. Upon her neck was a choker with a quarter size deep blue diamonded heat with silver markings in to.

Almond shaped eyes, full thick eye-lashes, coal black eyeliner, smoky colored eyeshadow framing piercing amber/brown colored eyes that were filled with mirth.

Her heels made soft clicking noises as they only now noticed that they were made out of pure silver. Her eyes roamed the bar with interest as she settled beside them, before she looked down to them.

"And who might you be?" asked Pam as she let her gaze roam up and down Bella's body with desire.

"That question has so many answers," She mused softly as she walked around to the front of the table so all three were in her sights, "But let's start with names. I am Isabella Marie Swan-BlackWater. But you all can call me Bella." She smiled a little more at them.

"So, did you come to dance?" asked Pam with a smirk liking this female all the more.

"Sadly no. I came for something else. You, Mr. Northman, have something that I desire and will give it to me." Bella turned her eyes onto Eric who arched an eyebrow.

"And just what might that be?" He smirked at her as he slowly traveled his gaze up and down her body.

"Not sex." She rolled her eyes and leaned back crossing her arms over the very nice sized chest the vampires noticed.

"What then?" He gave her a confused look.

"You can give me all your Vampire Blood." She smirked as he froze in shock at her words.

Eric moved fast, so he was now standing in front of her with his fangs bared, "Who are you?" He growled low in his chest at her but was impressed that she didn't even flinch at him.

"Back down Viking. I am not here to cause trouble … at least not for you. So, be a dear, retract your fangs and sit down." She gave a bored look up to him and arched an eyebrow as if to say 'Sit or Else'.

"Eric. Sit back down and let us listen to her." Godric spoke with a cold look directed to the female as Eric obeyed his command.

Eric sat back down and watched the female like a hawk. He could tell Pam was on edge as well.

Bella looked at them and sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with small noise of annoyance in the back of her throat.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget myself. Let me rephrase that. I need you to give me all the vampire blood you have. Here," She gave a slow smile as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Eric scanned the paper and dropped it in complete shock. He stared up at the female in shock and slight new interest. Godric picked it up and was floored at what it said.

"What is it?" Asked Pam in slight concern for them.

"She really sent you?' Eric asked in full Sheriff mode now.

"Yes. Now I need every single bag or bottle or vial. This matter is now out of your and Magister Hector's hands. She is not happy with what has been going on and neither is he." Bella nodded her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Pamela snapped now annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"Miss. Swan-BlackWater, is here on Lady Anita's orders. This matter is indeed out of our hands." Godric spoke causing Bella's eyes to lock onto his form.

"Oh, Good I was tired of dealing with this shit. What will you do if the accused is guilty?" Pam asked catching Bella's attention.

"A trial of the high council will happen. The accused will go straight to trial at the summit. All Kings and Queens will be there, plus the council members. As will king Dracula and His mate Lady Anita. And if they're found guilty, they are sentenced to death by beheading." She nodded her head to them as they were shocked at her words.

"Who will be the executioner?" asked Eric with raised eyebrow at this news.

"Me." answered Bella with a wave her hand and a mirth filled look.

"How? You're human?" Asked Pam with curiosity in her eyes. But she froze as Bella moved fast and suddenly was beside her face bent down near her own face.

"All appearances can be deceiving sweet-heart. Trust me, I'm human but Lady Anita's, besides King Dracula, the oldest Vampire to walk the earth still. Her blood is very powerful and does run through my veins." She smirked as Pam looked shocked at her.

"Interesting." Mused Godric as Bella moved back to her spot.

"What about Eric? He is the one demanding it be sold cause she ordered him?" Demanded Pam with a low growl at the thought of her Maker being put to death.

"Hmmm," Bella looked at Eric who met her gaze full on, _"I could pardon the Viking." _Bella thought to herself as her head cocked to the side like a puppy.

"Well?" Pam asked as she looked at Bella, silently pleading with Bella.

"Well, I guess. If he gives me his complete help without so much as a fight. Than I could pull some strings and save his ass. Though the worst he would get would be a scolding." She mused tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"You would do that? Why?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow at her as she looked him in the eyes.

"I dunno. You seem to provide great entertainment." She shrugged and looked around more as Pam snickered and Godric laughed at him.

She stood straighter cause she could feel him behind her.

"I could entertain you in other ways." He whispered against her ear with a seductive tone.

"Sorry Viking. But this gal doesn't screw people she has first met, let alone anyone right now." She turned around and looked up into his deep sapphire blue eyes.

"You're a virgin?" Pam smirked in glee at her as she held lust in her eyes.

"For now, until I find a mate." Quipped Bella at her as Pam laughed in amusement.

"Indeed." smirked Godric at her with a raised eyebrow. Though he had to admit she was very beautiful and smelled mouth watering to him. He could feel his childe's desire for the human female as well and it didn't help any that she was a virgin. She was definitely a breath of fresh air.

Eric smirked as he felt his maker's desire for the young girl. It would seem they both wanted the female. He had to admit she was more appealing to him than Sookie Stackhouse was. Her scent, was intoxicating, her whole being screamed dangerous yet she held this gentleness about her and a certain vulnerability as well. He could see Pam was becoming quite attached to her as well.

"Now. We need to get down to business so sit Viking." Bella crossed her arms over her chest with a serious look upon her face.

"As you wish." Eric sat down with a nod of his head as the other two straightened up.

"I need all the blood you have tonight." She nodded her head as she took out a I-phone and looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow.

"It is not here. My seller has everything." He answered her with a curt nod of his head.

"Call them here with it now." Bella ordered looking slightly annoyed.

"He can't travel with it. He is human." Eric replied but froze as Bella crushed her phone in her hand looking livid.

"Let me get this straight. You let a HUMAN SELL VAMPIRE BLOOD!" She hissed but yelled the last part with nearly black eyes.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Pam raised her eyebrow with a confused look.

"Fucking idiots I swear! This mess is going to take longer to clean up more than it should! Just fucking great now I am stuck in this fucking backwater state with a stupid whore of a queen running it. And now the fucking Sheriff allowed a human to sell the blood." Bella started to pace and ranted angrily her face was flushed and her eyes were dark.

"Is there something wrong?" Godric went on alert fast as Bella suddenly appeared in front of them with her now dark angry butter scotch colored eyes as she glared at them.

"It's a fucking problem alright. Now answer this question very carefully Mr. Northman. Did the human sell it willingly?" she asked with a dead serious expression upon her face.

"No, he did not." Answered Eric truthfully as she leaned in closer and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You better not be lying to me. That would not be very wise." She stated in a frigid cold voice as she kept her eyes locked onto him with a slight glare.

"I am not." He glared back not looking happy about being called a liar.

Bella looked at him more closely before pulling back and nodding her head, "Good all is not lost. You keep your life, the human keeps his and I don't get a lecture." She sighed in relief her eyes going back to normal, "Now we have to go see this human and retrieve all the blood." She nodded before looking down to the pieces of her phone.

"We shall then." Nodded Eric as he and Godric stood with one another as Pam was told to stay.

"Mother is going to scold me again and Dante is going to lecture me cause he can't get a hold of me." Bella moaned and shook her head a little, "I really need to watch my temper and strength." She muttered and began walking to the exit.

All three were stopped by a beautiful Russian with exotic looks.

"I am Yvette and here for the auditions for a dancer." She smiled and eyed Eric with lust.

"Yes you are indeed. I am Eric Northman." Eric purred holding out his hand for her.

Bella rolled her eyes with disgust and shot the stupid sex driven Viking a poisonous look. She really wished she had something to bash against his fucking head right now.

Godric shook his head at his childe. Though Yvette was beautiful in her own way, he was more interested in Isabella and from the look she was giving his childe, she was thinking about staking him in the back.

"This is annoying. Pam you're going. It would seem your maker has found a fuck toy." Bella bit out with disgust lacing her voice and face.

Pam appeared beside her. She has had the same thoughts as Godric. Yvette was fine but she found Isabella more enticing.

"Don't order around my childe." Eric turned around glaring at Bella with a dark look, that she had easily dismissed and replaced him.

"Don't forget who I am. I am only pardoning your ass cause of your Childe. You are the who has decided to have pleasure over business. Now I could just leave and let one of my brothers come and deal with this mess you and your fucking queen have caused. And I will warn you now Mr. Northman, they will not be so kind." Bella hissed at him with an icy look that made him freeze. It was a look she had gained from her mother, when her mother was displeased.

"Enough. Eric, you will stay and entertain your new soon to be worker. Pamela and I shall occupy Miss Swan-BlackWater." Godric spoke up as he saw the mess his childe was creating.

"Fine. Like I care. She is nothing but a child." Scoffed Eric but froze as Bella gave a bone chilling smile.

"A child am I? Oh, Mr. Northman you should never challenge someone higher on the food chain than you. I could have you pinned down and your fangs ripped out and wear them as earrings before you even know what happened." Bella smirked as her eyes flashed dangerously as she pushed past him using her strength to knock him onto the woman.

Pam followed fast as she let her gaze stray to Isabella's ass.

Godric gave his childe a look of disapproval before following after the two females. He was going to have a long talk with him later. He really has gotten too wild and very disrespectful. He could tell Isabella was going out her way to ensure Eric's life will be spared and that no harm comes to him.

Bella slid into her four door deep sapphire blue brand new viper. Godric got in the front as Pam got into the back. Moving with quick movements, Bella started the engine and pressed a button to make the hood go down.

"Nice. Do I have to buckle up?" Pam purred in her ear smiling as she shivered a little.

"No." Bella smirked as she slammed on the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot and down the road.

They drove down the road as Godric kept sending her glances with a thinking look.

"Ask and you might get an answer." Bella threw him an impish smile as she drove past many cars.

"You are risking a lot in keeping harm from coming to Eric." He stated with a nod as Pam sat up straighter.

"Yes I am. I will probably get a really fucking long lecture and several hours training with Dante. Hopefully that is all and I don't get grounded. It could be worse." Bella grimaced as she turned when Pam pointed at a corner.

"How?" He asked her with a frown of concern.

"If I didn't have such a strong connection with Anita, then my life could be forfeited as well as his and Sophie-Anne's." She answered and made another turn as they came upon Merlotte's.

Bella parked and shut off the car getting out. Before she could take another step Pam had her arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you for helping my Maker." Pam smiled for once a grateful smile and with a look of true happiness in her eyes.

"No problem Sugar. Now what is this human's name?" Bella asked with small smile as she leaned against her car.

"Lafayette Reynolds." Pam nodded her head with a small grin as Bella gained a thoughtful look upon her face.

"Well, time to act like a bitch and bring justice." Bella winked before cooling her expression and walked into Merlotte's with a swing of her hips.

Both Vampires kept close to Bella as they didn't like the looks of lust and desire she was receiving. Bella walked up to the bar where a frozen Sam was standing.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a smile to Bella but kept an eye on the two vampires behind her.

"Yes is Lafayette working tonight?" Bella spoke with an cold smile upon her face causing Pam to softly snicker under her breath.

"Yes. He's in the Kitchen." Sam frowned as Bella motioned Pam to go and get him.

Pam disappeared as Bella listened but sighed as she heard him make a run for it. She disappeared fast with Godric behind her. She appeared right in front of Lafayette causing him to slam into her and hit the ground. Godric had steadied her with a hand on her back.

Lafayette looked up and froze as he saw a white female around the age of twenty to twenty-one.

"I am twenty to be exact Mr. Reynolds." She smiled down to him with kind eyes.

"You read my goddamn mind?" He cursed with a look of horror hoping the female vampire didn't kill him.

"Yes and I am not a Vampire." She nodded holding out her hand for him to take.

He took her hand and was shocked that she pulled him up easily and that it was warm to the touch.

Bella made a low sound of irritation. Moving with ease, she placed his hand over her beating heart, "See not a vampire." She nodded as relief flashed in his eyes.

"But we need to talk. I need every single vial, bottle and bag of vampire blood you have and a list of who has bought it off you." She released his hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked in shock and stared at her with wide eyed look.

"Someone that is better to have as a friend then an enemy. You were pulled into something that is out of your hands. Now I ask again, I need it all." Bella nodded her head sharply with arched eyebrow as she read his thoughts and saw he was dead scared of Eric," He can't touch you Sugar. Trust me, Mr. Northman does not want to anger me anymore than he has already has. And Pam was only following orders in scaring you, so please forgive her." She reassured him Pam joined her side with a friendly smile.

"You're human. How can you keep that scary mother fucker away from me?" He demanded of her with a confused look upon his face.

"Well, let's just say, who I work for has put me higher up on the food chain than him. I am the highest ranking person in all of Louisiana in the supernatural world. You give me everything and I will have a vampire glamour you into forgetting all about selling V." nodded Bella with a kind look upon her face.

"You would really do that?" Lafayette had hope in his eyes.

"Yes she will. I will be the vampire who glamour's you." Godric spoke up with a nod of his head to him.

"Ok." Lafayette spoke walking to his car and opened the trunk and pulled out the black leather bag with the Vampire Blood. He handed it to her as she looked inside and accounted.

"Thank you for your corporation, Mr. Reynolds. Godric if you please." Bella turned and walked away from them and to her car with a nod as Pam followed and Godric glamoured him.

Bella placed the bag in the back seat where Pam said she would look after it and turned as Godric rejoined them and Lafayette walked inside to go back to work.

"Now what?" Asked Pam with an amused look as she cocked her said to the side.

"Hmmm." Bella looked thoughtful but froze as a familiar scent reached her nose, "Come out!" She called softly and a person stepped out from the shadows.

He had flaming red hair to his mid back tied in a low pony-tail. Tan healthy skin with bright silver red eyes with flecks or orange. He wore a dark blue muscled short sleeved t-shirt with black leather pants and heavy biker boots. He stood at seven foot one. He was also well toned and perfectly muscled.

"Hey Baby." He smiled showing his pearl white teeth.

"Why are you here Dante?" Bella's head cocked to the side as she looked at him with curiosity.

"Mother was getting very worried that her youngest was so far from home and she couldn't reach her." He smirked as she looked suddenly sheepish.

"I accidentally crushed my phone again." She gave a laugh rubbing the back of her head.

"I know. And I told her so too. That's why she sent me here with this." He waved a brand new I-Phone in front of her face.

"You're the best. I'm not going to get a lecture am I?" She froze from pouncing on him with a worried look.

"No. She and the rest knew how stressful this would be. It was very honorable for what you did for the human. But be careful, ok Baby." He kissed her forehead and began to walk away from them before using his speed and disappearing.

"Who was that?" asked Pam with an arched eyebrow at her new favorite human.

"One of my brothers and the one I am closest too." Bella walked around to get into the driver side of the car.

The other two got in and pulled out and began the drive back to Fangtasia. She drove slower this time and relaxed in her seat. Pam had slid her hands onto her shoulders and began to massage them for her. She let loose a tiny moan and relaxed more as she continued to drive.

Pam threw her grandmaker a grin as she heard Bella give a moan at her kneading her shoulders as she drove.

Godric smirked at her and had to suppress his low growl as she moaned in pleasure from what Pam was doing. She was very enticing indeed. He couldn't wait to taste her and claim her. Though, as he glanced at Pam and saw her look, he knew he was going to have to share the female with his grandchilde. He didn't mind though. He got along with Pam. She was very enlightening to be around.

Bella pulled up to the bar ten minutes later and got out and nodded to Pam who handed her the black leather bag. She was sure that her stay here would be very interesting indeed. She paused as the scent of Fae entered her nose.

"It would seem, Eric has more company, than the whore of a Russian." Bella spoke up catching their attention.

"Miss Stackhouse." Godric spoke as Pam made a noise of disgust at the name of the blond telepath.

They walked in and saw Sookie yelling at Eric with Jessica behind looking semi afraid.

"Where the hell is he?" Sookie yelled at him with a look of anger and hatred.

"I do not know where your Bill is." Eric shrugged standing only there dressed in pair of silk black pants.

"Well this is entertaining." Bella spoke catching their attention causing Pam to laugh and Godric to smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Sookie snarled with a glare upon her face. She noted the female was very beautiful but clearly human.

* * *

**Heres a new one fpr ya'll to enjoy.**

**Just a small chapter till I get back to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Instead of Yvette walking in, Isabella Swan the adopted Daughter to the most feared Vampire besides Dracula walks in with a smirk upon her face. She's there as Judge, Jury and Executioner. Her Adopted mother is Anita a very old Indian Vampiress, though only one older than her is Dracula himself. She is there cause of the suspicious of Vampire Blood being sold in Louisiana and to watch over Sophie-Anne until the Summit.

Godric didn't kill himself, he decide to go and live in Louisiana with Eric, to help protect him against Sophie-Anne. He is sitting right beside Eric and Pam when Bella walks in with her smirk.

Bella is a physical shield, mental shield, telekinetic and Telepath. She is family bounded to Anita by blood. She's faster than a human and werewolf and stronger. She is usually mildly tempered but lie to her or betray her and all hell will break loose.

Chapter Two

Irritation flashed across Bella's face at the female's words. She was slowly growing bored and very annoyed at all the disrespect she was receiving from this fucking State.

"Show some respect, Miss Stackhouse." Snapped Pam with a low growl in her voice towards the blonde telepath.

"Why?" Frowned Sookie with an angry look upon her face towards them.

Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had picked up this little habit from her god forsaken Ex. She was trying so hard to not hit the little blond across the face as hard she could.

"Why are you here Miss Stackhouse? Is something wrong?" Godric intervened before Pam or Bella decide to just snap her neck. From the looks in their eyes, she would suffer first.

"Your Childe took Bill." Sookie turned to glare at an amused/annoyed Eric who had crossed his arms.

Bella cocked her head to the side and analyzed them with a frown upon her face before finding what she had been looking for. She burst into laughter and nearly dropped the bag of blood and would have too if Godric had not grabbed it.

"What is so funny, Mia Petite." **(My Little one) **Godric asked with amused look as he arched an eyebrow at her as she laughed harder.

"Bella, dear are you ok?" Pam's lip quirked up into a smile at the laughing female.

"Oh, yeah I am totally peachy," Bella calmed down slowly but wanted to laugh over again at Sookie's and Eric's faces, "You're in a love triangle like I was in around three years back." She pointed out as shock settled over their faces.

"I am not!" Yelped out Sookie with a look of horror upon her face.

"Care to explain." Eric raised his eyebrow at her with a confused look upon his face.

"You love this Bill with all your heart. Let me guess he is the perfect gentleman and very sweet to you, always careful with you and doesn't want you to do dangerous stuff, like hanging out with the Viking. And you're starting to love Eric very much, cause he is a breath of fresh air. He's dangerous and exciting, let's you do dangerous stuff, and shows you his aggressive and dark ungentlemanly side. A perfect Love triangle." Bella pointed out to Sookie with a nod of her head as they were all in shock.

"You know, I have never seen it that way but now I can." Pam spoke up with a wide eyed look upon her face as she looked at her maker and Sookie.

"Bella has a point." Nodded Godric as he had first seen it happening at his house before it got blown up in Dallas, Texas.

Bella looked amused but froze as she felt someone try and enter her mind. Frowning she surveyed the others and growled low when she found the source. She moved before they could say another word and picked Sookie up by the throat allowing her to dangle about two feet off the ground.

"Listen here and listen well, little girl! I tolerated you being rude when you first met me out of respect for Godric and Pam but you crossed the line when you tried to invade my mind! Do. Not. Try. It. Again." Bella hissed as her eyes flashed black and she squeezed Sookie's throat a little, "I will end you the next time you do." Bella dropped her to the ground and took a couple steps back from her.

"You can't! I am Bill's!" Sookie challenged as she stood back up and coughed a little rubbing her throat.

"You wanna bet? I can end you and end this Bill faster than you could blink and no one would question me. And I mean no one, human, vampire, were shifter, fae, etc, etc. Trust me ya cheap knock of a bleached blond southern bell Barbie doll, not even your Viking could save you from me." Bella gave a huge smile showing off sharp canines to her as she shook in fear.

Jessica crept backwards and shivered in fear as Bella turned her gaze onto her with a confused look.

"Who is your maker?" Bella demanded of the young one fast with concern, her eyes going back to normal.

"My Maker is Bill, he is the one missing." Jessica stuttered out with a nervous/scared look as Bella cocked her head to the side.

"Pam give her some True Blood and put her somewhere to sleep. Her bedtime is way before yours." Bella gave a concerned look but smiled reassuringly to Jessica, who in return gave her a smile of thanks.

"With pleasure. Jessica follow me, I have some extra clothes as well." Pam nodded for her to follow her with a smile.

Both females disappeared as Bella turned to the other problem at hand as nearly groaned in dismay. But she relaxed as Godric put his hand on her back lightly. She took a deep breath and nodded her head for the explosion that was bound to happen.

"Now, explain what the fuck is going on here or do I simply have to hit one of you?" Bella crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow.

Sookie launched into the entire story while Bella looked simply bored until, she decided to take a look into Sookie's mind.

_"Not to forget Bill found out that Eric was ordering Lafayette to sell Vampire Blood." _

She was frozen completely and was now surely thinking of killing Eric herself right now. She was soo pissed off right now it wasn't even funny.

"Oh Eric!" Bella called in a sugary sweet voice that made everyone freeze and be on edge.

"What?" He cocked and eyebrow but annualized the way his maker was standing so close to Bella, like she belonged to him.

"_She does my child." _Godric spoke through their Maker and Childe bound.

"_I wanted her first." _Eric argued back with him sourly.

"_She is mine." _Godric spoke in a voice that said end of discussion.

"Enough the both of you! I belong to no one at this moment!" Bella snapped and stepped away from Godric shooting both a glare but she had felt a spark of pleasure at the Ancient laying claim on her.

"You can read their minds?" Sookie gasped in shock and complete horror.

"Yes among other things." Bella waved her off and turned to glare at Eric, "Mr. Compton found out you were selling Vampire Blood." Bella stated more than asked as she walked over and sat Eric's throne and looked at them all but glared at Eric.

"Yes." Eric answered though he knew she was stating more than questioning.

"Well, that puts you in a tight spot Mr. Northman. I kind of have to agree with Miss Stackhouse here. He finds out your selling blood they go out for a romantic dinner, she goes into the ladies room after he proposes to her then comes back out and finds him gone and everything thrashed. And not to leave out what I read from her mind, you have been unsuccessful in getting her for yourself," Bell paused head cocked to the side with curiosity shining in her eyes, "Perfect job well done, you're here with a witness and whoever you hire kidnaps, Mr. Compton, does the job. And then you come in and save the day, being a hero in Miss Stackhouse's eyes." She finished as they stared at her in complete shock.

"See he did take Bill!" Sookie accused with a smug look upon her face.

Bella sighed and shot the annoying female a bone chilling look to shut her up before she said fuck it and snapped her neck.

"I was only explaining what he could of done, not that he did do it, Miss Stackhouse." Bella quipped with a roll of her eyes at her.

"Please call me Sookie." Sookie gave her a sweet southern smile and nod.

"Sookie?" Bella raised her eyebrow at her, "Dear lord darlin, your parents must have been mental in the fucking head or better yet just plain fucked up and mean to name you Sookie." She shook her head and leaned back against the chair.

Pam came walking back out with a grin as she had heard everything that was being said between them.

"There is nothing wrong with my name you stupid bitch!" Snapped Sookie with cold directed at her.

Before she could blink Bella had her by the throat and off her feet hanging in the air chocking.

"Let's get one thing straight you dumb fucking blond! I hold the authority here and in all of Louisiana till I leave or my mother comes here herself, then you can stick your heads between your legs and kiss all your sorry asses good bye! You ever insult me again and you will regret it you little fucking Cheap Knock Off of a Fucking Southern Barbie Doll!" Bella snarled her eyes almost pitch black from her anger.

"Yes!" Croaked out Sookie as she gasped for air and struggled to be released from Bella's grip.

"Good girl." Bella purred as she squeezed one more time before dropping her gasping ass to the floor.

"Oh and one other thing Miss Stackhouse. You have one thing wrong and one thing right. I am not stupid but I am a bitch. I am the cruelest and most ruthless coldest bitch in all Louisiana right now. My mother taught me to never let any one walk all over me and to always hold my ground. Survival of the fucking fittest." Bella bared her teeth at Sookie before walking away from her and going to stand by Pam.

**{Oh it's a beautiful thing**

**Don't think I can keep it all in**

**And if you asked me why I changed**

**All I gotta do is say your sweet 's your love**

**It just does something to me**

**It sends a shock right through me**

**I can't get enough**

**And if you wonder about the spell I'm under**

**Oh it's your love.}**

Everyone glanced up as they heard music playing. Bella froze and took out her new I-Phone and looked at the screen.

"That mother fucker put that fucking song on my goddam phone." She grumbled out sourly and answered it, "Bastard." She spoke harshly.

"Love you too Baby." Came Dante's voice filled with mirth.

"You sick fucking prick, why that song?" She hissed into the phone with a small growl.

"Take it as punishment for breaking your other one." He snickered and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Like I said you're a bastard." Bella quipped with an amused look upon her face.

"Yes well you're a bitch but that's not the point. Right now we have to talk about business." Spoke Dante with a serious voice back to her.

"I am listening." Bella lost all humor and got serious fast.

"A change of plans. There will be a trial in a month. The summit was sped up baby girl. You have to bring Sophie-Ann to the summit yourself, at the hotel. There she will be placed in her room and guarded very well till the trial baby. Her ladyship is really pissed right now and for good reason. She just found out that Sophie-Ann had been making plans to have her killed. Go to her place and tell her that the summit with be sped up and leave her alive. And there is an extra phone in your glove box." Dante spoke before hanging up.

Bella crushed her phone fast and a dangerous growl slipped past her lips. Her eyes were completely black as she shook from rage.

"Bella?" Frowned Pam in concern for the younger girl.

"That good for nothing red haired whore of a fucking queen! She thinks that she can get away from trying to have my mother killed!" Bella snarled and paced the floor like a caged animal.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Eric feeling pity for the Queen that she had crossed this female.

Bella stopped and looked at them with her slightly wild black eyes that were filled with bloodlust.

"Time to pay the Monarch a fucking visit." She spat with a cold look in her eyes as she stormed past them and out the door and to her car.

The others minus Sookie, who had got into her car and drove back home fast, followed Bella to her car. Bella slid into the driver seat, Godric got into the passenger seat with the other two in the back. Before they could blink she slammed her foot down the gas pedal and sped down the road fast.

"Stupid little fucking cunt." Bella hissed under her breath as she made a sharp turn dodging cars very easily with no fault in her driving.

"Umm." Pam cocked her head to the side with a confused look upon her face.

"Your fucking Queen has over step her place and I am going to put her back in it." Bella answered her unasked question with a small growl eyes still pitch black.

"How?" Eric frowned at her with confusion and slight aggravation, that she was going to strike the Queen.

"She threatened my mother. I am not letting that go unpunished Mr. Northman. If you do not like it then get the fuck out of my car cause if you get in my way I will plant a stake in your heart." Bella snapped at him shocking him and the others. Gone was the playful woman and in her place a very pissed off female with bloodlust in her eyes.

Bella pulled to a screeching stop at the queen's house. She had a murderous look upon her face. Getting out of her car she stormed towards the doors to enter with the three behind her.

"You cannot be let in." One guard spoke with a glare down to Bella.

Bella snarled, she grabbed both by their throats and threw them through the double glass doors shattering them and injuring the guards. Her silver heels made a hard clicking noise as she stormed into the house. Any guards that got in her way were thrown to side, through doors and walls.

"She is pissed." Whistled a shocked Pam at the damage the small woman was creating just all on her own.

Bella came upon the Queen's sun room and growled as a guard got in her way. Moving fasts she kicked him in the chest making him go right through the glass doors shattering them.

Screams and gasps of shock were heard as they came through.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Sophie-Anne with a cold look upon her face as she stood.

Before anyone could say anything, Bella had her off her feet and by the throat. She squeezed her throat tightly and smirked deadly as she gasped from her force and her finger nails digging into her throat.

"You stupid little fucking Queen! Did you think you can try and kill Anita without deadly consequences?" Bella sneered at her with no remorse.

She wasted no time and threw Sophie-Ann into a wall so hard it dented badly. Moving fast, she appeared in front of her and backhanded her across the face so hard her face snapped to the side. The Queen spat out her blood before looking up to Bella, with a frightened look upon her face.

"Isabella Marie Swan-BlackWater. The one and only human family member blood bonded to one of our oldest vampires, Anita wolf BlackWater. And her youngest child but the most cruelest and deadliest when provoked." Sophie-Ann gave a deep bow to Bella before she was picked up by the hair and was forced to meet Bella's black eyes.

"You stupid cunt! I will make you pay thinking you can attack my mother and get away with it. You were right when you said I was the deadliest and the most cruelest, especially when it comes to defending what it is mine you pathetic whore!" Bella spat as she harshly threw her to the ground.

Hearing movement and fast approaching feet, she side stepped and thrusted out her arm cloths-lining the vampire. Moving fast she placed her booted foot on the vampires chest and smirked as she saw Andre. He was the little Queens favorite of her children.

"Oh what do we have here?" She smirked cruelly as horror lit up Sophie-Ann's face at her Childe being in danger.

"Yes what do we have here?" Spoke up the Magistrate as he walked in eyeing the thrashed place in disgust.

"Hector." Purred Bella with a smile her eyes still black.

"My Princess. You honor me with your presence but may I inquire what is going on since this is part of my territory." Hector gave a waist length bow before straightening up.

"Yes you may. Louisa, good to see you." Bella nodded Hector's right hand man and two of her guards.

"My Princess." She bowed as the other two bowed as well to Bella.

"The Queen Sophie-Ann will be going in for treason. She has tried to kill Lady Anita Wolf BlackWater. I am here to avenge that then she will be placed under custody and held in a cell." Bella growled low and cold as she eyed the queen with a great coldness.

"How may I be of service to you?" Nodded Hector as he gave Sophie-Ann a disapproving look and turned a respectable nod to Bella.

"Well, I hear in this area, your favorite punishment to give out is to rip out the guilty one's fangs." Bella grinned filled with bloodlust as Eric and them looked shock and the Queen looked frightened and horrified.

"Yes it is." Louisa grinned as her two guards suddenly had Sophie-Ann on her knees as she struggled to be free.

Andre snarled and pushed on Bella to let him go. Bella looked down at him as he bared his fangs in rage.

"A child baring his fangs and at me. You have tested your fate!" She hissed and kicked him into a wall hard.

Sophie-Ann snarled and refused to bring out her fangs as Louisa held out her favorite tool to rip out her fangs.

"Release them now!" Bella ordered her with a cold look upon her face.

"Never." Spat Sophie-Anne but gave a slight smirk as she saw her childe sneaking up on Bella.

Bella turned fast and caught him around the throat and slammed him so hard into the marble ground it cracked beneath his body. She placed her foot back onto his chest and gained a thoughtful look upon her face.

"Release your fangs." She warned coldly with a cold ruthless glint in her eyes.

"Never." Spat Sophie-Ann with a smirk upon her face.

"You caused this." Bella sighed and lifted her foot before slamming her silver heel right into Andre's chest, into his heart. He screamed as he died and was soon nothing but a puddle of goop. Bella turned her attention back on to Sophie-Ann.

"NO!" Roared Sophie-Ann baring her fangs as she lunged at Bella but was yanked backwards. Her fangs were ripped out as she screamed in pain.

"Have her heavily guarded." Bella ordered as she walked towards the thrashed entrance ignoring Godric, Pam and Eric.

They followed her out the door and stopped as she stopped five feet from the car. She tossed her keys over her shoulder into Pam's awaiting hands.

"Drive yourself and the others back I am going for a run." She glanced at them showing her normal colored eyes. She turned and took off fast as she could.

"Ok." Pam nodded giving Godric a concerned look.

"Go, I will make sure she is fine." Godric nodded to them as he took after Bella. He had a deep feeling on what was bothering her.

Pam and Eric got into the car and drove off.

Godric followed Bella's scent to a small lake. She was standing beside it with a thoughtful look upon her face

"We all sometimes lose ourselves to our inner demon." Godric spoke as he came to stand beside her.

"Anita's Blood runs through my veins. She is the eldest Vampire around. Since I am mortal, so to speak, it is harder for me to control my demon. Anita had saved me, when I was left for dead. She took me in and gave me her blood asking for nothing but trust and loyalty from me. I gave it and she soon had my love. She is my mother with how much of her ancient blood runs through my veins." Bella explained softly to him with a nod.

"I had once lost myself to my demon. When I had first created Eric, he had fallen prey to a trap and had gotten badly wounded and been captured. When I had smelled his blood and could feel his hurt and fear, I went off and killed anyone that got in my way. I had slaughtered an entire Village." Godric explained in a soft tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She gave him a grateful smile as he nodded to her with a small smile.

"I must go the sun will be up soon enough." He nodded as he turned to leave.

Bella nibbled on her lip. She felt a pull on her chest towards this male and didn't want him to go, "If I let you in on a secret, do you promise to never tell a word to anyone? If this got out, my life would be over and not even Anita would be able to protect me." She asked as he stopped and turned back to her with a confused look on his face.

"I swear." He nodded as he walked back over to her and got real close so only he could hear her.

"The other reason why Anita is so over protective is because there is something in my blood that if a vampire were to drink it, they would have the ability to walk in the sun light." She spoke in a small whispered tone to him.

Godric was floored as she said that to him but pride and something else filled him as she had told him something very dangerous about herself and trusted him to not tell anyone. His gazed softened on her with a soft look.

"I will never tell anyone." He vowed and brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"There is a trick though. I have to willingly give my blood up." She nodded her head with a small smile upon her face.

"Indeed." He chuckled under his breath at her with an amused look.

"I told you for a reason. Would you like to see the sun for the first time since you were made?" Bella asked with a grin upon her face as he gave her a wide eyed stare.

"Are you offering Mia Petite." **(My Little one) **Godric's head cocked to the side at her.

" Da eu sunt, acum băutură. **(Yes I am, now drink.)**" Bella spoke in Romanian to him with a smile as she tilted her head to the side.

" Vă mulţumesc. **(Thank you.)**" He whispered and brushed his lips across her neck and smirked as she shivered.

He gently sucked on the sensitive part of her neck causing her to slightly moan. He lengthened his fangs and gently sank them into her neck. A gasp tore from her mouth as he began to drink from her. Godric moaned deep in his throat at the taste of her. She was perfect.

Bella raised her hands and gripped his arms and arched into him, accidentally rubbing her hips up against his own. He pulled her tighter to him and growled as she rubbed against his erection.

Desire coursed through Bella's body like liquid fire. She had never felt this way when Anita drew from her or when she had fed one of her brothers when they needed it.

Godric slowly drew back and licked the blood away and watched as the wound healed itself. He felt nothing but desire as Bella had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily in his arms, flushed up against him.

She slowly pulled away from him and sighed as a little cool air hit. She knew she had to cool off or she would end up losing her virginity to him right on the lake bank. Getting an idea, she quickly stripped down to her underwear and bra not caring that he was watching with dark hooded eyes. Moving fast, she jumped right into the lake and surfaced with a sigh as the cool water rushed over her over heated body.

She froze though as a pair of cold arms encircled her waist and pulled her to well toned muscled chest. She shuddered as a pair of soft lips skimmed her shoulder.

"You know this is exactly why I jumped in the damn cold water." She muttered under her breath but shivered as his bared hand skimmed across her stomach.

"Ah, but I am predator and you running away like that ended up making you my very delicious prey." Godric purred into her ear smirking as she shuddered and her scent spiked with arousal and pure desire.

Bella turned in his hold suddenly feeling very playful. She had never felt this way, not even with Edward. She met his beautiful silver eyes that seemed to glow in the slowly lightening sky.

"Oh, so I'm your prey huh?," She let a slow grin light her face, "What is my predator going to exactly do with me now that he has caught me?" She asked with an innocent look but you could see the mischief in her eyes, shining brightly.

Godric growled at her suddenly playful nature and leaned over so he could speak into her ear.

"There are many things I would like to do with my prey, many things indeed." He nipped her ear and pressed his erection into her causing her to gasp and give a slight moan.

Pulling back, he stared at her with desire and want. He was going to have and claim her as his for all eternity no matter what it took, though he was certain he was going to have to share with Pam. But no one else would touch her or they would suffer. He wouldn't even share her with his childe, Eric.

Bella stared up at the male she had desired the moment she had laid eyes on him; when she walked into Fangtasia. Though she desired Pam as well, she had a deep feeling neither would mind if she wanted to keep them both in her life.

Moving on instinct, she bushed her lips to his and moaned as he returned it full force and brought her closer to him. He made her legs wrap around his waist under water and trailed a hand towards her heated up core.

She gasped causing him to thrust his tongue into her mouth and his finger to enter her and start moving it in and out. He released a pleased growl as she rocked her hips against his finger and tore her mouth from his to toss her head back and moan and gasp with pleasure.

He let his lips trail up and down her bared neck and growled with pleasure. Moving fast he pressed her up against the rock in the middle of the water. He ripped away her underwear and still messaged her clit and so she was a withering mass of pleasure.

With her eyes closed, she wasn't paying attention, otherwise she was she would have seen his own look of mischief towards her. Her eyes opened wide as she gave a startled shriek and loud moan of pleasure as he stuck his wicked tongue into her core hard and fast. He moved her legs on top of his shoulders.

Gasps and moans left as she felt her release coming fast and quick. He bit her hard but not hard enough to break the skin sending her right over the edge.

"Godric!" She yelled out in pleasure and lay back panting as he removed her legs and slowly surfaced and kissed her hard on the mouth that left her breathless.

Bella stared at him with desire as he moved his hand put it on the back of her neck and massaged it. While he was doing that, Bella grasped him and he growled with pleasure his eyes darkening. Bella slowly moved her hand up and down his hardened length and leaned over, latching onto his neck with nips and kiss and sucking on it hard.

She was going to drive him wild with pleasure like he did her a few moments ago. He thrusted against her hand and growled/whimpered as she moved faster and faster, til he was on the edge of his release. Her biting him harshly on the neck caused him to release with a loud growl and a snarl.

Dark silver eyes met her own dark ones as she smirked but she raised an eyebrow as his gaze flickered down to her neck. Bella turned her head as an invitation but she was surprised when he dug them into her left breast above her heart causing her to arch in to him and moan.

After he was done, Godric laid his head on her shoulder nuzzling her neck gently with a contented purr low in his chest.

Bella leaned back against the rock more and relaxed in his hold. She flicked her gaze up to the horizon and smiled as she saw the sun coming up.

"Godric." Bella whispered to him softly in his ear smiling as he purred louder.

"Hmm?" He raised his head and stared directly into her eyes.

"I didn't think you would want to miss your first sunrise in a long time." She nodded her head to the rising sun.

Godric turned and stared up as the sun came up finally. He sighed as the sun warmed him but didn't harm him one bit. He turned back to Bella and nuzzled her cheek.

" Máte dať mi niečo nikto sa niekedy mi pred. Teraz ste môj život a bude vždy chrániť používateľa. **(You have giving me something no one has ever giving me before. You are my life now and I will always protect you.)**" He spoke in old Slovak to her softly.

Bella cocked her head to the side as he spoke in a language she has not learned yet. He saw her confused look and just kissed her and brought her out to swim in the deeper water.

And that is what they had did for the better part of the day exploring one another and playing in the water.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Mz. Crazy, for creating a banner for me. it's one photebucket of I am correct, if not contact her and she can tell you so you all can see it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Instead of Yvette walking in, Isabella Swan the adopted Daughter to the most feared Vampire besides Dracula walks in with a smirk upon her face. She's there as Judge, Jury and Executioner. Her Adopted mother is Anita a very old Indian Vampiress, though only one older than her is Dracula himself. She is there cause of the suspicious of Vampire Blood being sold in Louisiana and to watch over Sophie-Anne until the Summit.

Godric didn't kill himself, he decide to go and live in Louisiana with Eric, to help protect him against Sophie-Anne. He is sitting right beside Eric and Pam when Bella walks in with her smirk.

Bella is a physical shield, mental shield, telekinetic and Telepath. She is family bounded to Anita by blood. She's faster than a human and werewolf and stronger. She is usually mildly tempered but lie to her or betray her and all hell will break loose.

Chapter Three

**Two Weeks Later**

Bella walked into Fangtasia with a miffed look upon her face. She had just got chewed out by Dante for once again breaking her damn phone. She really did need to watch her damn strength. Though, it turned out pleasant when he found out she was courting a male as powerful as Godric and about her interest in Pam, the female childe of The Viking.

He was ticked that his baby was finally taking an interest into mates but was pleased by her choices. Mother had been overfilled with joy. She had told her over the phone, and she was pleased because her daughter would not be alone anymore.

She looked around the crowded bar with barely concealed disgust and the way males and females were dressed. She herself was dressed in soft black slacks with a royal blue silk tank-top. She had on her regular heeled shoes with the heels made out of real silver. Her hair was put up in a bun with two silver chop sticks. She had on some eye-shadow and chap stick and that was it besides her eyeliner.

She walked around all the people and ignored as some vampires stared at her with lust. She spotted Eric and Godric up on the stage sitting on their thrones with bored looks. She smiled as Godric met her gaze full on. She was thankful he did not tell his childe about her ability.

As she reached them, she saw Eric give her a look full of desire but made no move to try and seduce her.

Eric looked at the good smelling human but made no move. He was still sore from when Godric had reprimanded him harshly for being disrespectful to her. He was sulky and sour that he had warranted his makers wrath upon him the other day.

"Good evening Bella." Godric stood and picked her hand up and kissed before motioning to the seat beside him.

"You as well Godric," Bella sat and turned to look at Eric with a raised eyebrow at his sour look.

"What has you looking sour? Eat a human filled with lemon juice?" She smirked as he glowered at her darkly.

"Very funny human." He snapped at her, ignoring when his maker growled low at him and Bella's eyes darkened with a cold look.

"You know my goddamn name Viking! You better start using it before I get angry!" She hissed like an angry cat with her eyes flashing coldly.

Pam appeared with a pleased look as she looked at Bella, "Bella dear, so good to see you again." She purred as she brushed her lips across Bella's cheek with a look full of affection, shocking her maker.

"You as well Pam. Still enthralling the vermin?" Bella cocked an eyebrow at her with an amused look as she sat down beside her with a pleased look.

"Yes they all stink badly. Though your delicious smell makes up for that." Purred Pam with a smirk as Bella laughed and blushed a little at her. She was pleased that Bella seemed to be as attracted to her as Pam was to Bella.

Bella smiled at her and looked around the bar even more. She was still disgusted by the way humans were dressed. The female humans gave the rest in the world a really bad goddamn name from the way they were dressed.

"What's wrong?" Godric asked with a raised eyebrow at her look.

"This place it disgusting to me or rather from the way the female humans are dressed." She spoke with disgust lacing her words as she turned her head back towards him.

"They're making a living." Eric arched his eyebrow at her with a frown as well.

"They're acting like common whores. Any female with any self respect or dignity would not be dressed that way for money." She snorted back with her own eyebrow raised at him as if daring him to disagree with her.

"They're trying to live." Eric glared at her with a dark look upon his face.

"Tell me, in your damn time as a human, wouldn't a female who is dressed like them in your time be considered a harlot and/or a whore?" She cocked her head to the side and looked at him closely as he went into shock.

"She has a valid point." pointed out Godric with a small chuckle at Bella's words. They had rung well with truth.

Bella turned her head as she felt a pull on her mind. She met Dante's piercing eyes; he raised his hand beckoning her to him. She stood gracefully and walked away from the Vampires without a word to them.

She came up to him and followed him closely out the door and to the surrounding woods.

Godric and the other two followed her quickly and watched as she and her brother talked fast and softly on the edge of the woods. Bella looked unhappy about something and was waving her hands about, her eyes dark with rage and grief. Dante looked upset and pissed along with sadness.

Bella turned her head as Dante made a comment. She looked torn and was biting her lip. Dante wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body with a soft look of sympathy. She turned and placed her hand on his cheek and gave a nod of her head.

"It would seem your new pet isn't faithful." Smirked Eric as Godric gave him a large warning growl as Pam gave a hiss surprising him.

Bella turned and walked up to them with a cold look upon her face. Her eyes were tormented and tortured with loads of grief and rage.

"Gather all that is faithful to you and get ready to depart by tomorrow. Dante is already going to get your little telepathic human. And my other brothers are going to get the Queen and her pet. We leave for the summit tomorrow." She ordered Eric with an icy look upon her face.

"Very Well." Glared Eric at her with loathing and anger.

Bella turned and walked to her car with a sigh. She was so pissed off right now it wasn't even funny to begin with. Getting in, she was semi surprised as Pam got into the back and Godric got into the front. Without a backwards glance, she took off fast towards the Hotel she was staying at while here.

Once there, she went right to her room with the two vampires following her. Godric was filled with concern. He could feel her emotions were out of control though she was trying to rein them in.

"Bella are you ok?" Asked Pam with concern lacing her words. She was truly concerned for the female.

"Yeah, I will be. It's just… that at the Summit I am going to get a blast from the past so to speak." She sighed as she threw her bag onto a chair.

"Care to explain, Mia Petite." **(My little One) **Godric asked with an arched eyebrow at her as she turned to face them.

"My fucking ex is going to be there with his good for nothing bastard family. They're the type of vampires that go sparkly in the goddamn sun." She spat with enough venom to kill an entire town full of people.

"What did he do to you?" Demanded a pissed looking Pam. She was pissed that someone would hurt what belonged to her and her grandmaker.

"Long Story. Very long story." Bella groaned as she rubbed the back of her neck with a tired look upon her face.

"We have time." Godric made her sit on the bed with Pam next to her as he then grabbed a chair and brought it over.

"Well it all started when I went to visit my father when I was seventeen…. **(Sorry I really don't want to get into the whole fucking story of how they met and then he left her)**.Bella finished two hours later and froze as both vampires growled in rage.

"Good for nothing son of a bitch!" Hissed Pam as she felt rage bubble up inside her at what the little fucking mind reader bastard did to her.

Godric wasn't happy as well. He couldn't really blame her for the way she was today. She had to survive from having her heart ripped apart by not only the male but by his family as well. She had wanted to be with him and he threw it all way just because his adopted brother couldn't control his bloodlust.

She had been willing to give up everything for him. Her humanity, her life, her mother, father, and best friend. Everything in her, and he just tossed it all back into her face ripping her apart inside.

He growled low in his throat. If he met the boy in person, he was going to throttle him fast and hard. He could tell from look on Pamela's face, she was going to raise hell if she ever met the Cullen family.

"Trust me. Ya'll need to get in line first. My mother is going to raise hell in her own way at the Summit. She is going to call them forth and ask them to be punished for what they have done. And I highly doubt any of the council members would disagree with her. She isn't known for being kind to people standing in her way of something she wants." Bella spoke having had read their thoughts very easily.

"I can still punch him right?" Pam asked with an eager tone as she looked pleading to Bella.

"Hmm, I suppose, if one of them came near me to touch me. You or Godric could easily make them back up forcefully, so to speak, saying you thought they were posing a threat to me." Bella mused as she tapped her chin with a thoughtful look upon her face.

"Sneaky and crafty." Chuckled Godric with a gentle fond look upon his face.

"Only towards those that have betrayed me." A dark look passed over Bella's face as she remembered Edward leaving her in the middle the fucking forest.

"I am sure glad I haven't warranted you being angry at me." Whistled Pam with a look upon her face that said she was very thankful.

"Oh, dear one. Trust me. What I did to Sophie-Ann was nothing compared to what kind of damage I can cause." Bella stood smoothing down her clothes as she walked over to the window. She knew she had to give Pam some of her blood. She didn't want her to get hurt by the sun.

Godric could see, from the look upon her face, that she was thinking about giving Pamela some of her blood. He knew she cared a great deal for Pamela. He didn't mind sharing Bella with her though. He fought a sigh though, as he remembered his childe being very disrespectful to her tonight. A growl was buried as he knew he was going to punish him again. His childe had definitely gotten too wild and very disrespectful to those that are higher than himself. Especially since Bella was trying to save him from dying at the summit.

"Pam what I am about to tell you, you cannot tell Eric or anybody else do you hear me?" Bella looked directly at Pam with a serious look upon her face.

"I swear." Pam nodded her head to Bella with an equally serious look upon her face as she saw her grandmaker tense.

"I have something very special in my blood. If I give it freely, my blood can allow a vampire to be able to walk in the sunlight without being harmed." Bella spoke in a soft tone as Pam's eyes went wide from shock and awe.

"Why are you telling me this?" Pam asked with a shocked look upon her face but inside she was giddy and happy that Bella had so much trust in her.

"I want you to be safe from everything. I don't want the sun to be a danger to someone I care for. I gave my blood to Godric, My mother and my brothers. And now I want to give you the same gift. All I ask is for you to never betray me." Bella whispered in the end with a vulnerable look upon her face.

Pam hugged Bella to her and nuzzled her neck with a soft purr.

"I could never betray you." Pam whispered in her ear pulling back with a soft look directed towards her female.

Bella turned her head to the side with a smile, "Drink" She nodded her head slowly and shivered as Pam skimmed her lips across her neck slowly but a moan slipped past her lips as she began to suck on her neck.

A gasp tore from her as Pam sank her fangs into her neck and began to drink. A moan left her parted lips as she arched into pleasure feeling it to her core. She was suddenly aware of Godric's well toned body behind her own, his lips skimming across the back of her neck as his hand trailed down her body. He smoothed over her cloth-covered thigh before cupping her heated core through her pants.

She was panting as both seemed intent on bringing her pleasure. Soon enough Pam pulled back licking her neck as the bite mark healed on its own. Pam pulled up and locked eyes with Bella before crashing her lips to hers in a heated kiss. Godric latched onto her neck biting it and sucking hard. A strangled moan tore from her as his cold fingers dipped inside of her pants and past her lacey underwear before a finger was thrust into her heated core hard and rough.

Soon she was laying in between both of them as they shed their clothes down to their underwear. She arched her back as he pumped his finger harder and faster into her. Pam kissed her harder and started to massage her lacey clothed covered breast with her hand.

She shouted her release twice as both bit into her again, Godric at her neck and Pam at her now bared breast. All three came down from their high slowly with soft caresses. Bella lay cradled between both with no complaint. She buried her face into Godric's neck and entwined her fingers with Pam who kissed her bare shoulder.

She slowly fell asleep in between them, feeling safe and protected from all that would want to cause her harm. Both vampires curled around her more and purred helping her fall asleep.

"She is ours now. For good." Pam nodded with a serious look upon her face as she glanced at her grandmaker.

"Agreed." Nodded Godric to her with a serious look upon his face as Bella snuggled deeper into them with a sigh of content.


	4. Chapter 4 The Real Chapter Four

Summary: Instead of Yvette walking in, Isabella Swan the adopted Daughter to the most feared Vampire besides Dracula walks in with a smirk upon her face. She's there as Judge, Jury and Executioner. Her Adopted mother is Anita a very old Indian Vampiress, though the only one older than her is Dracula, himself. She is there cause of the suspicious of Vampire Blood being sold in Louisiana and to watch over Sophie-Anne until the Summit.

Godric didn't kill himself, he decide to go and live in Louisiana with Eric, to help protect him against Sophie-Anne. He is sitting right beside Eric and Pam when Bella walks in with her smirk.

Bella is a physical shield, mental shield, telekinetic and Telepath. She is family bounded to Anita by blood. She's faster than a human and werewolf and stronger. She is usually mildly tempered but lie to her or betray her and all hell will break loose.

Chapter Four

Bella sighed as they rode on their Private Jet and ignored mostly everyone in the place. Though ignoring Godric and Pam was hard when one of them always wanted a hand on her though she did not mind one bit. She glanced over with a critical eye over to the coffins holding the child Queen. Looking around once more she glowered as she saw the way Sookie was glaring at her but refused to say a word after one of her brothers snarled and put her in her place.

"Baby." Dante spoke up catching her attention as he got off the phone and motioned her to his.

She stood and smiled as Pam a disappointed noise in the back her throat and pouted since she was messing her hair. Walking over to her brother she arched her eyebrow as he looked calm but his eyes shifted to the Human Telepath behind her causing her to frown.

_"What is it?"_ She asked with her mind as she locked her eyes with his own as he sighed.

_"Russell Edgington is coming to the Summit as well. He is bringing Loren and one very suppose to be missing William Thomas Compton."_ He spoke back to her in her mind causing her eyes ti widen in complete shock before she released a dry chuckle alerting the others.

_"I want him detain as soon as we land. That is an order. From I what I had learned he had been sent to that backwater's town to procure little miss souther bell behind me. Procuring humans is a grave offense and is very taboo in our world. The child Queen has much to answer for."_ She spoke back with a very deadly smile as he nodded his head and chuckled as well.

_"Very well I will make the calls as now."_ He nodded his head to her and watched as she turned around and walked back to the others.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, it would seem you will get to be requited with your little lover after all at the Summit." Bella smiled as Sookie gasped and before a large smile spread across her face.

"I will how do you?" Sookie asked with a happy look upon her face as she stared at the female standing there dressed in a mid thigh black pencil skirt, a silk dark gray ice tank-top blouse. Two and half in black opened toed heels with the heels themselves being pure silver. They had found out the reason why she wore shoes like that. It was for extra protection as well for herself.

"It's a Summit my little dear Telepath. All vampires are required to go, for it is a grave offense to not go I am afraid. Even were-shifters will be there as guards as well." Bella gave her a indulged sile but kind of felt sorry for the female as she had her heart and mind played with by the one she had fallen in love with. She was her once upon time and deeply in love with someone that had shattered her beyond belief.

"So I get to see him again. That is all that matters to me." Sookie nodded her head as she leaned more into her seat and the smile never left her face.

"Play nice children. I am going to my office." Bella rolled her eyes as she walked away and into another room that was built into the Jet. She shut the door behind her and walked over sitting at her desk. She flipped through some papers and looked over some files that Dante had sat on her desk for her and sighed under her breath.

She didn't even pay attention as the door to her office opened and closed but sighed in pleasure as she felt Godric's hands messaging her shoulders for her. It eased her tension as she leaned more backwards and closed her eyes. She sighed as but ended up smiling as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"You are stressed. Why?" Godric spoke to his little mate as she sighed and stood back up before going to sit on her couch with him following her.

"Things are going to be very hectic at the Summit. I am deeply concerned for Miss Stackhouse's health. She is most likely going to blow her lid or shut down cause a certain Mr. Compton has been with his Maker and the King of Mississippi and has been staying there in Jacksonville." She spoke with a serious tone as she looked over to the wall of the Jet as anger flashed in her eyes.

"You see yourself in Miss Stackhouse." Godric stated more than asked as he looked over to the female as a bittersweet smile came upon her face.

"Yes I kind of do." She nodded her head before she looked at him fully and gave him a bright smile as he gave her a soft look and stroked her cheek softly before leaning towards her and kissing her hard on the mouth.

A moan slipped past her lips as she kissed him back with just has fervor as he did her. Godric wrapped his arms around her and moved her so she was now straddling his waist/lap. Moving his lips they trailed down her neck and latched onto her pulse causing her to arch her back and moan and grip his shoulders tightly. Bella gasped though as she felt him slip a finger past her lacy thong and deep within her.

Godric pulled back and watched her with desired filled eyes as she rocked against his thrusting finger. Her eyes were closed as she panted some from the desire he was creating within her. A low growl slipped past his lips as he stared hard at as she snapped her head up and locked her dark eyes with his own and smashed her lips down onto his in passion/heated filled kiss. She rolled her hips before she trailed her hand down his chest and in between them.

Godric jerked back some and growled in pleasure as she was rubbing him through his pants. Both moved against the other with pleasured filled eyes they watched one another. As their releases were coming upon them Bella bared her neck for her male soon to be mate and gasped before she moaned as he sank his fangs into her neck and began to drink from her sending her over the edge twice.

She surprised Godric though as she moved and bit into his shoulder hard and drank some of his blood before pulling back and licking the wound as it closed. She pulled back up and was wearing a smirk upon her face.

"I figure if you get to taste me. Why can I not taste you back." She purred out against his mouth as she brushed her lips there causing him to chuckle softly at her as he nodded in agreement.

Bella moved down and buried her face under his chin and just rested against him with a soft purr rumbling from her as he stroked her hair softly. He hummed softly under his breath for the female that meant a great deal to him and his Grandchilde.

Four Hours Later

Bella walked down the stairs of the Jet that landed in the airport as she looked around with sharp and cooled eyes. She nodded her head to one of the guards and walked towards the limo easily before barking out orders.

"I want the Queen loaded now and transported to where the Summit will be held. I also want her locked into her room with no one in or out. If so happens the one responsible looses their lives by mine own or my mothers. Take your pick of poison." She snapped in a cold tone as she looked at them and watched carefully as the Queen was loaded into a carrying Van right behind the Limo.

"Princess Swan-Blackwater." A guard walked forward and bowed low to her as she watched with cold eyes.

"What is it?" She demanded in an icy tone shocking the others that came with her besides her brothers.

"You mother wishes to see you as soon as you are the Hotel. The Telepath Sookie Stackhouse's room is in between Isabel Davidson the Sheriff of Area Nine and Along with an Eric Northman the Sheriff of Area Five and the filling in King of Louisiana. As requested from your self, Milady." He read off a clipboard but was extremely nervous as she was staring at him with icy cold eyes.

"Very well. Tell my mother I will see her as soon as I arrive at the Hotel. And I want four guards on Miss Stackhouse at all times no one I do no mean other than my group may approach her. Make it clear she is not to be touched no matter how annoying she can be." She ordered as she brushed past him and walked towards the limo with the others following closely behind.

"Right away milady." He spoke as he bowed again and walked off to another car.

Bella sat in the Limo and watched as the buildings past them as the others were still in shock at her change of attitude towards the people. She was acting cold and unfeeling everything and seemed hell bent on making the guards and others afraid her.

"What's with the change of personality?" Sookie asked for once being polite as she just figured out that the female sitting away from her and just got her enough protection from the others and made sure one one would be able to touch her.

"Appearance is everything Miss Stackhouse. My mother is the most Power Vampire walking this earth besides her mate. If I show weakness than it is a weakness for my mother and other vampires would want to take advantage of that. If I am ruthless and cold feeling towards the outsiders than no one would dare question her for leaving me a human." Bella spoke as she looked over to the female and could see maybe there was hope for her yet.

"I understand perfectly." Eric spoke as he saw the female in a new light. She was not just acting this way or the with the way she was at his bar; just because she could. She was protecting her adopted mother like he would do anything to protect Pam and Godric.

"Miss Stackhouse. Word advice. Have all the manners in the world when you meet my mother. Dracula, my mother's mate will find you amusing to an extent but my mother would not talorate any rudeness from you. She will most likely think you are not worth protecting and kill you off the bat. Not even I can protect you from her nor will I cause she is my mother." She warned in a clipped and cooled tone as she watched the female closely as she barely nodded her head.

"I know how to keep my mouth shut." grumbled out Sookie with a cold look as she sat back and schooled her features like she has seen Bella do a million times.

Bella rolled her eyes as she watched as they pulled up to the hotel. As soon as the limo was parked she got and walked towards the entrance with the others following closely behind her. She ignored as nearly everyone was stopping and staring at her in awe cause seeing her was a rare accurance for those that knew on who exactly she was.

"Milady, And my princes. I must say it a deep honor to have you here in my lovely establishment. Now, your room has been changed with a bigger bed put into it for you and your two mates to be like so you have wished of us." The Manager walked along side her nearly running to keep up with her quick and fast pace.

"Indeed. Call my mother's room and alert her that I am on my way up with the others." Bella ordered coldly as she walked into the elevator with the others following close behind as the doors closed to the manager waving with a cheerful look.

"How come they always greet her first?" Asked Sookie in a respectable tone to Dante causing the male to chuckle at her question.

"They see us males all the time along with our mother/maker. But this is really the first time has been back into the New World in a long time. Rare to see her so far from our mother/maker's side or the other way around." Dante answered with a nod of his head to them as Bella arched her eyebrow as she looked over to Rufus and found him watching Sookie closely with interest.

Godric stayed on Bella's left as Pam stayed on her right. Both were not even going to leave her side for a moment if they did not have too. He watched as the elevator was sent to the top of the Hotel before the doors opened and out walked Isabella with them all following. He looked as two guards opened large double doors for them as they walked into the room. They were forced to stop five feet from Lady Anita and King Dracula as Bella continued on as her mother stood and both females embraced one another.

"I have missed you by side, my lovely." breathed out Anita with a smile upon her face as she stroked her daughter's cheek and kissed her other one.

"And I." Murmured Bella with an soft look to her mother before she stepped aside as mother walked towards their guest and ended up circling Godric and Pamela with a critical eyes.

"I must say you have really followed into my footsteps lovely. Both our strong and deadly with enough force to protect you. But I sense both care a great deal about you as well and will rip anyone that threatens you apart. Very well done. I approve immensely." Smiled Anita as she looked closely at the two with her unique brilliant bright green eyes that were unheard of for the Egyptians.

"Thank you mother." Beamed Bella as she winked at Godric and Pam telling them it was all okay for them.

"I am honored to meet, you Lady Anita and I am deeply greatful that you have given your blessing for her to be mine and my Grandchilde's mate." Godric bowed as he kept his face respectful even though he could feel Eric's shock an slight envy of them both.

"Polite as ever Young Godric. I have heard my great things about you and you as well Pamela. You both will never hurt my baby or trust me you will wish for your final death." Anita spoke as her tone with dark and cruel as her eyes flashed red/black before going back to normal.

"Calm down Love. They will not hurt Isabella." Smiled Dracula as Bella hissed at him and looked ready to smack him.

"No but I am going to hurt you if you call by my full name again." She grumbled out with a sour look as she pouted some.

"But you let your mother call you that I am sure you let your mates call you that." Dracula argued as the others of their family watched with amused looks.

"She's mom. No one gets away with saying no to her even though I do sometimes. Not even you get away with saying no to her. And hello their my mates what do you expect?" She arched her eyebrow as he seemed to be sulking at her very well placed argument.

"Well since you two seemed to be done with your annual argument. It is time to get down to business." Anita spoke as she began to them all of everything to knew and what she was going to do as well.

Bella leaned against a wall for over an hour as she listened to her moth talk about everything when her cell phone went off and she answered it speaking a different language. Rage and disgust filled her as well before she hung up the phone and stepped forward causing everyone to look at her.

"Russell Edgington. William Thomas Compton and his Maker Lorena are here. I have to go mother and greet them." She spoke with a serious tone as her mother handed the required form as Sookie stepped up to her side with a look saying she was coming.

Bella shrugged her shoulders at the female and maybe seeing this would knock some sense into the female some. Walking out of the room with Godric and Pam following as well as Eric right on her heels with Dante and Rufus as the others stayed behind. As soon as she hit the Lobby she nodded to the guards and they surrounded Bill fast and deadly with Guns and swords pulled out on him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Bill but he froze as he saw the female standing there but what had him frozen in place as shocked looking Sookie.

"William Thomas Compton, I High Princess Isabella Marie Swan-Blackwater. Hereby arrest you on one of the main Taboos the Supernatural world has that you have broken. It is against our laws to Procure humans especially ones of the Fae Descent. You have almost costed us a war by doing so on your Queens orders. Until your trial you will beheld in the same room as your Queen is held in. Resist and your forfeit your life." Bella spoke in a hard and cold tone as she held up a piece of paper; she had to give the blond southern bell behind her a praise as she kept a tight lid on her facial expression.

She watched as his maker watched with agony as he was escorted by the guards and led into the elevator. She knew he was strong but that was why those guards were over five hundred years old each. She turned cold eyes onto Russell as he stepped forward and locked his eyes onto her.

"Milady." He bowed with a forced smile but snapped to attention as she growled low and cold towards him along with the other vampires.

"Watch your step Russell Edgington. You are treading on thin ice and if your not care you will regret the day you ever laid eyes onto me. Leave the Telepath alone; she belongs to me." Snarled out Bella as she saw the way he was eyeing Sookie with interest but snapped his eyes away once those words left her mouth.

"Milady." He bowed again while turning and leaving the room as Bella watched him like hawk before she disappeared with them following her.

She appeared in her room and turned facing the others but her gaze landed on Sookie as she started to shake from suppressed tears and sorrow was etched upon her face. She sighed walked forward grabbing the female's hand in her own; she led the girl over to the love seat and sat her down before pulling her into her arms.

"Cry." She commanded of the female and that was it as Sookie finally broke down crying her heart as she gripped the female and cried into her shoulder, "It hurts like hell but it will get better. You just have to learn from this mistake and learn well. Find someone that will love you for you and not what you can." She murmured into the females hair with a soft look upon her face as Sookie nodded her head while crying against her shoulder harder.

Bella stayed the ways she was with Sookie as the female fell asleep in her arms before she nodded to Rufus as he came over took the female into his arms and walked over to her spare room. She sighed and looked towards the UV Protected windows and knew Eric would be okay if the Sun came up.

"That was very compassion filled of you?" Eric spoke with an arched eyebrow as she turned her eyes onto him and saw raw agony of the past shine in her eyes.

"Once upon a time I was her. But different scene and different reason." She spoke with a soft tone as he nodded his head as she laid down on the sofa and decided on a nap. She fell into a light sleep as they watched her.

"I can see now why you have both fallen for you. I can see past her facade she was wears to protect herself." Muttered Eric to Godric and Pam as both nodded their heads in agreement as he made a silent vow to watch over the female and protect her like family cause that was what she was going to end up as with her being the mate of His Maker and very own Childe.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Instead of Yvette walking in, Isabella Swan the adopted Daughter to the most feared Vampire besides Dracula walks in with a smirk upon her face. She's there as Judge, Jury and Executioner. Her Adopted mother is Anita a very old Indian Vampiress, though the only one older than her is Dracula, himself. She is there cause of the suspicious of Vampire Blood being sold in Louisiana and to watch over Sophie-Anne until the Summit.

Godric didn't kill himself, he decide to go and live in Louisiana with Eric, to help protect him against Sophie-Anne. He is sitting right beside Eric and Pam when Bella walks in with her smirk.

Bella is a physical shield, mental shield, telekinetic and Telepath. She is family bounded to Anita by blood. She's faster than a human and werewolf and stronger. She is usually mildly tempered but lie to her or betray her and all hell will break loose.

Chapter Five

Eric stood and watched as the others walked around the main area where the Summit was being held. He looked on as Bella was standing there looking cold and defiant as she barked orders with her brother Dante not too far away from her. Of course Godric and Pam were right there beside her as well.

He had once thought she was nothing but another airhead higher up on the food chain. But than he began to see what his Maker and Childe see in her. She was strong, fast and ruthless but only cause she had to be to protect herself and her family. She was really helping Sookie out even though the female did not know it. She was even going to high lengths to make sure he lived past this damn Summit as well.

Bella walking away from the others had caught his attention and without her know he followed after her swiftly and without a sound. He continued to watch as she handed the manager some papers and gave him some well placed orders on what was needed and expected when something sweet burned his nose along with wet dog smell. Snapping his head over he growled low in his throat as he saw the unnatural vampires were standing beside his sister and he did not like it.

He did not like them near her anyone else for that matter near her. She belonged to his maker, and his childe. Thus making her belonging to him and he was a possessive fucker when it came to what belonged to his family. He tended to guard his things with a deadly force and be everything damned if he did not rip these fuckers heads off if they so much as laid a single finger on her. He snapped as the one that looked like a golden boy grabbed her arm and moved fast and had him up in the air and off his feet.

"Eric!" Bella gasped as she looked at the seven foot Viking standing there while holding her ex up in the air by his throat.

He ignored her in favor and glaring at the child in his hold and bared his lengthened fangs at him as he hissed in back.

"Do not ever touch what does not belong to you again. She belongs to my family and I will rip you to shreds if you so much as lay a finger on her again." He snarled as he tossed the boy to the ground and stood in a protective stance in front of Bella.

Bella stared in shock at the male as Godric and Pam now stood on either side of her with over protective looks. She could feel her brother and the other guards as well were approaching her from behind and were ready to detain at her word.

Eric glared at the sparkles with venom as they looked tense and did not know what to do along with the mutts as well. He was not going to let them near what was his at all even more now since there seems to be a bad history behind them knowing one another. He watched as the slowly walked not once letting up on his stance and growled as one of the mutts looked longing back at his sister and he glared making the child flinch and face forward.

He turned back around and found Bella giving him a weird look but nodded in thanks as she turned and walked off with Godric and Pam following right on her heels. He followed at a distant and watched over her silently as he was not going to allow her to become hurt.

Bella was shocked at what Eric had done for her. He protected her from her old family and that touched her far more than he realized. She though kept in a smile as she figured he was a big softy on the inside. She didn't mind in saving him from dying from being forced to sale blood; he was like the big annoying brother she had never had and never wanted but got anyways.

Walking around the area some more she watched everything like a hawk before she turned and walked away from them all as Godric got called by her mother. She wanted to ask him some question. Arriving at her room she smiled as Pam wrapped her arms around her and began to pepper her neck with kisses and some licks. She yelped though as she suddenly found herself laying on the bed with under being ripped from her body.

"Relax Cupcake. You are stressed and are in need of some serious relaxing here. I want you to just lay down and let take care of you." Pam purred in her ear before she pulled back and kissed her hard on the mouth before moving down her body.

Bella laid there but what happened next had her arching her back and moaning in pleasure. Pam was sucking on her with little nips here an there. She squeezed her eyes shut as she shivered in pleasure. Her lips parted in small pants and breathless moans as Pam had no mercy on her and continued doing with what she was doing to her.

Pam gave a wicked smirk before she plunged her tongue deep into her mate and pleasured beyond anything she has ever felt before. Pride and smugness filled as she heard all the delightful and pleasured filled sound Bella was making as she was shuddering in pleasure.

"Pam!" Bella arched her back and bucked her hips but only received a small harsh nip from her female mate causing her to gasp and moan in delight at the pain mixing with pleasure.

Pam's fangs lengthened as she smelled Bella's releases coming on. Before Bella could release she bit into her clit and drank her blood sending the female over the edge allowing her to taste her juices mixed with her blood.

Shudders were shaking Bella's body as she released hard from Pam's treatment and watched with lidded as she panted. Pam was suddenly leaning over her while she licked her lips clean from her juices and blood causing her groan in desire as she yanked the female down and kissed her hard on the lips while grounding her hips against her own.

"That's my girl." Pam purred out as she moved her fingers back down and gently brushed them over her sensitive nub causing Bella to grip her and shudder in pleasure. She grinned showing her fangs as she leaned down and placed small kisses up and down her neck before she came to her ear, "Sleep darling and I will take care of you." She whispered against her ear and held the female as she slowly fell asleep.

Moving fast, Pam grabbed a warm wet cloth and began to clean her little mate up from her release before she tucked her in after taking off the rest of her clothing. She took off her own except for her bra and underwear and slipped into beside her. It was an hour later that had her raising her head as Godric came into the room while locking the door behind himself. She watched as he slipped out his clothing but left his boxers on before slipping in on the other side of their little mate.

"Hmm, She was too stressful wasn't she. This whole ordeal has her on edge more than anything now that those from her past are here." Godric spoke as he ran his fingers through her hair before stroking her neck and smiled as she turned and snuggled into him all the while holdings Pam's arm to her as well.

"Im going to rip the boy apart if he some much as touches her again." Pam grumbled as she snuggled into her mate's back as Godric got into a more suitable position.

"Agreed." he spoke as he could feel the sun coming up soo enough. All three were soon asleep with two of them curled around their little mate protectively.

**Next Night**

Eric smirked as he locked eyes with Bella and laughed as she secretly flipped him off without the others knowing she did. He watched as she talked with some of the other Kings and Queens of the other States and were getting the statements before hand about Sophie-Anne. He had become her personal shadow when neither Godric or Pam are not with her.

He had already scared the Pack of Mutts into submission but that boy was pain in his ass and he was hoping he screwed up. So he could rip him a new one for even daring to mess with his little one. Watching the others though he was interested in the Queen of Sweden's Daughter. She looked good enough to eat but he did feel a strong pull to her as well. Eric moved and followed Bella as she went from Royal to Royal. He highly noted that they were all being civil to the female and the thought went straight to her mother.

They were all probably too scared to cross Bella for fear of bringing her mother's wrath down on it their own heads and states. He kind of had to agree, Lady Anita was something all together and it was clear has day or night that Bella was her favorite. And she would not stand by as her daughter was mistreated. He would not allow that to happen as well since she belonged to his family. He knew his Maker would loose control of Bella was hurt or injured along with his Childe.

"Bella." Edward approached Bella causing to go cold and he received several glares.

"He dares approach Princess Swan-Blackwater and uses her name in such a fashion; when he is clearly not her mate. He must have a death wish." was Murmured all around by several of the other Supes as they backed away and glared at the boy for disrespect of her.

"What Mr. Cullen and do call me that. It is Princess Swan-Blackwater to you and your family thank you very much." She snapped coldly and saw several of the Royal Vampires were giving her a approval looks as she did not let his disrespect slide.

"Come on Love, Quit acting this way. You love me and I love you now come back to your family." He held out his hand to her with a crooked smile.

"Go away before I have you arrested and placed in a cell till Lady Queen Anita can deal away with you herself or better yet my mates can." Snapped Bella in an icy tone as she turned to walk away but growled as he got in her way again.

"Please." pouted Edward making her want to scream and punch the male in the face.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone." Snarled out Eric as he appeared beside them with a deadly glare pointed towards the male.

_"Bella. The summit is tonight. Go and get ready now."_ came her mothers reply in her mind as she zoned out.

_"Yes Madre."_ She whispered back to her in her mind. She snapped out of it and blinked as she reached out with her hand and placed it on Eric's shoulder, "Come on Eric we have to go and get ready the Summit begins tonight." She spoke as he nodded before she walked away from them all.

"Stay away from her or I will rip you apart." He bared his fangs at Edward causing him to scowl before he followed his sister closely towards the elevator.

Once inside of the elevator and with the doors closed Bella banged her head against the wall.

"Prepare for all hell to most likely break loose tonight Viking." She spoke as pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I will be." Nodded Eric taking her seriously as they rode up to her floor. He knew something was most likely going to happen but did not know what.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Instead of Yvette walking in, Isabella Swan the adopted Daughter to the most feared Vampire besides Dracula walks in with a smirk upon her face. She's there as Judge, Jury and Executioner. Her Adopted mother is Anita a very old Indian Vampiress, though the only one older than her is Dracula, himself. She is there cause of the suspicious of Vampire Blood being sold in Louisiana and to watch over Sophie-Anne until the Summit.

Godric didn't kill himself, he decide to go and live in Louisiana with Eric, to help protect him against Sophie-Anne. He is sitting right beside Eric and Pam when Bella walks in with her smirk.

Bella is a physical shield, mental shield, telekinetic and Telepath. She is family bounded to Anita by blood. She's faster than a human and werewolf and stronger. She is usually mildly tempered but lie to her or betray her and all hell will break loose.

Chapter Six

Eric and Godric along with Pam stood in the crowed wearing traditional robes as well. They watched as the council walked into the room before Lady Anita walked into the room with Dracula right beside her. They saw her children and guards were after them and their gazes zeroed in on Bella as she was walking in between Alion and Dante. Sookie was walking beside Rufus right behind Bella.

Sookie was wearing a deep Maroon floor length off the shouldered gown. She wore her hair down in curls as she kept her face neutral and calm looking.

Isabella looked ever part of the Princess. She was wearing a royal blue silk gown that went all the way to the floor with a slit up the front all the way to her bellybutton. It showed off her soft looking leather pants with her two and half inch high heeled open toed sandals with pure silver heels. The top part held a high opened in the front collar with showing off her chocker that held her mother's symbol. Her hair was placed into a bun with the rest hanging down in curls around her face and down her back.

Her face was cold and impassive as she took a stand beside her mother's chair and Sookie took a stand beside herself as well.

"We are here to determine the Fate of the Queen of Louisiana!" Called out one of the Kings as the others nodded their heads.

Bella watched them all like hawks as she stood close to her mother's side. She was itching to draw her blade on anyone that even dared to try and harm her mother. She kept an eye on Sookie as well as the female was standing a little but behind her but next to her all the wise. It was telling the others that she belonged to her and only her. She watched as the trail went on and on but kept an sharp eye on the idiotic Cullens.

She watched as the Ancient Pythoness was called forth on this one and nearly smirked as she saw Alice gape at the female sitting there with her Handmaidens. Bella did not relax her stance as Sophie-Anne was called forth but narrowed her eyes as she saw the Sigebert and Wybert followed her closely as she was wearing her state colors in flowing silk. Something was not right here and and it was rubbing her the wrong way.

Sookie watched everything with a close eye but something or more like someone's stray thought had her attention. Looking around sharply she gasped as she saw someone release an arrow directly at Anita. Moving faster than thought possible she dove into front of the Ancient Female Vampire and hit the ground hard as pain exploded from her stomach were the arrow was lodged. Feeling someone's hands on her she peered up into Bella's shocked and concerned eyes.

Bella hissed dangerously as she moved and tossed off her outer wear and revealed a blood red silk corset. She had a sword on her back and drew it fast as her brothers were now standing beside her with their own swords pulled free. They surrounded their mother and Dracula before Bella snapped her head up and twirled slicing the arrow in half.

"RUFUS! The upper level take three with you!" She barked out as he disappeared with bloodlust leaking from him as he had come to care a great deal about Sookie.

_"Fuck this is not going to plan! Stupid fucking telepath! She was not suppose to leap in the way and take the damnable hit for Anita! This is all going wrong!"_ Sophie-Anne cursed within her mind as she looked for a place to escape from.

Bella's eyes went black as she used her speed and swiped her sword at Sophie-Anne causing Sigebert to collide his ow blade with hers. She snarled as Dante lunged forward and collided his own blade with Wybert.

"Your Maker is dead. She will not make it out of here alive! She has tried to kill my mother for the last fucking time!" Roared out Bella shocking everyone as she was pissed beyond belief right now.

Ducking down fast as she could, she sliced open the male's chest with her pure silver blade causing him to hiss in agony before she moved and twisted her blade and buried it directly within his heart making him explode as blood went everywhere. Hearing a scream of rage; she turned and saw all the Queen's loyal ones were dead thanks to Eric, Godric and Pam all three wielding swords. But what surprised her was Rosalie and Charlotte had Sophie-Anne on her knees with them holding her arms. Jasper and Peter were not that far as they were standing there around her making sure she did not escape.

With hatred and rage fueling her and boiling her blood. She ignored as Dante killed Wybert and stormed towards the struggling childish Queen.

"You tried to kill my mother but in the end have injured someone that belongs to me! I will take judgment and no one and I do mean no one will stand in my way! This is our law and you have caused treason!" She bellowed as she raised her sword with dark and cold eyes as the others were nodding and glaring at the Queen.

"End her, High Princess Swan-Blackwater." Ordered the Ancient Pythoness to the woman standing in front of the female that had caused hell for their kind.

With loud yell from Bella and a scream of pure terror from Sophie-Anne. Bella brought down her blade and beheaded the female spraying her blood everywhere including on herself. Turning fast on her heel she disappeared and reappeared before Sookie and was amused and not so surprised as she saw Rufus giving the female his fifteen hundred year old blood. She watched as the female healed before she was just leaning against one of her elder brothers with a content look upon her face.

"Fuck, this is amusing. Your mates!" Bella gave a bark of laughter as Sookie blushed and Rufus grinned with a smug look upon his face. Hearing someone snarl and leap at her brother she turned fast and closed lined Bill Compton and pinned him beneath her foot, "You really do have a fucking death wish! Attacking my brother like that!" hissed out Bella as she gave a look for dark rage and hatred. Lifting her foot she went to slam her heel into his chest but was shocked as Sookie grabbed the arrow from her stomach that was on the ground and slammed it into Bill's chest.

"No one attacks my mate or the female that I have come to see as a sister." Spat Sookie as Bill gave a scream as he died. She looked up as Lorena leaped at her but was beheaded by Rufus himself.

**Hours Later**

Bella was sitting in her mother's room with the others still in her battle out-fit and still covered in blood as she was staring at Rosalie and Jasper. The Ancient Pythoness was sitting with her mother across the room.

"I can not hate either one of you. Rosalie you tried to warn me by being cruel and hate filled to me. Jasper you tried to make feel like I was not welcomed by not even trying to get to know me. Thank you both for doing what you did." Smiled Bella in welcome to them both as the breathed out in relief at her accepting them.

"Might I add you were very hot with your blade raised and looking mighty pissed." Smirked Peter but he kind of froze as three large threatening growls were directed at him.

Eric was crouched in front of his little one and bared his fangs at the male as Pam and Godric were not sitting on either side of her. Bella tossed her head back and laughed her ass off at them all with a mirth filled look.

"I think my Guardian and mates will tear you to sheds before you could even think about opening your mouth in offering to grace my bed." She smirked as he shrugged but hid behind a laughing Charlotte some and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Everyone was soon joking around and having a good time even though some of them were covered in blood when the door opened and the Cullens were allowed into the room causing several of them to raise up from their seats and growl low and cold towards them.

"Bella please." Edward pleaded with her causing Eric along with Pam and Godric to hiss.

"Jesus Christ! You never give up do you? I do not want you nor will I ever go back and be with you!" Bella hissed as she stopped the three from tearing the boy apart.

"You wrong Bella. I have seen as clear as day. You and Edward will be together." grinned Alice with smug look in her eyes and upon her face.

"You are wrong little girl. You lie. Do not try and break her apart from her true mates." The Ancient Pythoness as she glared coldly at Alice causing the female to give a hiss.

"And what would an old woman know of seeing the future!" Hissed out Alive but she yelped as she was tackled to the ground by a very pissed off Handmaiden.

"Leave my family Edward!" Hissed out Bella as she stormed forward but yelped as she was grabbed by the idiotic boy and kissed hard causing two very loud roars to piece the air.

Edward was yanked away from Bella as she stumbled back and gagged before she was grabbed and pushed against the wall with Eric standing over protectively in front of her. Low growls of rage were slipping past his lips as he bared his fangs.

"You dare lay your filthy hands on our mate!" Hissed out Pam with a dark look of rage upon her face as she stalked towards the boy with Godric beside her.

"You have sentenced yourself to death with thinking you could touch our mate and get away with it little boy. The wolf pack were smart enough after Eric took out the puppy from touching our mate the way you had done." Snarled out Godric with his fangs as he looked pissed as hell at the boy. He remembered exactly what had happened with the wolf. He had shoved Bella up against the wall and kissed her. Eric had killed him with his throat being ripped out.

Bella watched it all as if it were all in slow motion. Godric and Pam were ripping apart Edward along with Alice being ripped apart by the Handmaidens. Her mother standing there looking pissed beyond belief as she stared at them all. She watched her brother Dante ripped apart Emmett as he went to save Edward from his fate. After that was done she moved from a glaring Eric's side and walked to her mother's side and smiled as the female wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to her side.

"You see Mr. Cullen. You had doomed you family the minute you have never taught them anything of our world. You come here and try to claim daughter is yours in every way but you are wrong. Now take your mate and leave or else die by mine and my mate's hand." Ordered Anita as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring dangerously at them both as Esme was emitting heartbroken sobs at her children either leaving her and end up being killed.

Bella watched as she saw them both leaving and felt a twig of sorrow for them both but shock it off in the end. Feeling someone pull her into their arms she looked up and smiled as she saw Godric was the one holding her before Pam grabbed her from behind and nuzzled her neck. She happily returned the kiss as Godric kissed her harder on the mouth and pulled her more into him as Pam pressed harder against her from behind.

With Godric using his speed he grabbed their mate and disappeared leaving behind a very amused and laughing group in the room. Once to their room; he ripped away her top and latched on her to neck causing her to arch into Pam with a moan pleasure slipping past her lips. Pam worked on her pants as she slipped a hand into her underwear and thrusted a finger deeply within her causing her to arch her back and pant.

Bella groaned as both wrecked havoc on her body causing her to be a shivering mess full of pleasure and the need for something else entirely from one of them or more both of them both. Soon she was pinned beneath Godric with Pam standing by the bed letting her Grandmaker claim the female first since he was the main dominant here and was far older than her. Bella moved her legs and wrapped them around Godric's waist and locked her black eyes onto his dark ones.

She buried her face within her neck as thrusted deeply within her taking her innocents. Gasps of pain and pleasure slipped past her parted lips. Godric stilled and leaned down nuzzled her neck gently before nipping it gently. She moved some causing him to groan and Pam to smirk at him causing him to pull back and thrust deeply within Bella causing her to grip his shoulders with high pitched keen as he continued to thrust harder and faster within her body.

Her sharp nails made angry red welts down his body as she moved against him before her head was tipped back and she was kissed hard by Pam. The female was enjoying in messing her breasts. Teasing them before she moved and took one into her mouth. Her whole body was wracked with pure pleasure as both her mates took her in their own way. Claiming her and marking her as theirs which happened to turn her own even more.

Bella arched her back and screamed loud as Godric thrusted harder into her making her finally release as followed her path with him biting into her left breast above her heart. Panting as he pulled back from her she looked up at him and gained a smirk. Before he could do a thing she flipped them and straddled his waist with him still being buried deep with her. Moving her hips she rode him hard and was extremely happy when Pam came up behind her and grabbed her breasts again and sucked on her neck.

"Perfect." Purred Pam as she trailed a hand down on their mate's body and started to rub and pinch her clit fast and hard as she rode Godric. She was surprised some but moaned low in her throat as Bella thrusted a finger deep within her and pleasured her beyond anything.

All three moved against one another and brought the other pleasure. The room was filled with moans and small gasps of pleasure and delight as they all explored one another's bodies. As soon as the second orgasm hit them Pam bit in her another breast and fed from her causing her to scream again in pleasure. When they all laid there there panting tangled with one another. Godric sliced open his neck and brought Bella up to feed on him to complete the bound with himself. After that she fed from Pam and completed the bound with her as well.

"I love you both." Bella murmured as her eyes dropped in tiredness a couple of hours later on them.

Godric and Pam looked to one another before they looked down to her with softened eyes.

"Love you, my little mate." Pam whispered against her ear as she cuddled her back with her front.

"And I love you, Cara Mia." Godric spoke in a soft voice to her as well.

Both watched as she gifted them with a smile before sleep took her. It was two hours later that had them being pulled into the death sleep as well.

**Two Weeks Later**

"I cannot fucking believe I am going back to that Backwater's town." Gripped Bella as her mates laughed at her with amused looks.

"It's not all that bad. Rufus along with Dante are coming back with you." smiled Sookie in mirth at her new sister as she spared her a eye roll.

"Rufus is coming back cause he's your mate. Dante is coming back cause he wants into your brother's pants. They have no room to fucking talk. And the only reason Aurora is coming back is to get rid of the Vikings plaything and to stake her claim." bitched Bella as she pouted cause there was a real reason as to why she was pissed off.

"Cheer up Darlin. The real reason you are pissed off is because the council has made you the new Queen of Louisiana." Smirked Jasper at her from beside Rosalie since they were mates as well.

"Don't get her started again." Complained Eric with a small glare towards the souther male as he smirked back to him.

"I cannot believe those fuckers made the Goddamn Queen of Louisiana. I have the mind to slaughter them all. And do not think I can't cause I damn could if I wanted too." She ranted again going to a long explanation on how she was going to kill the council; leaving her mother out of course.

Godric chuckled at his and Pam's mate as she ranted and raved and could very well come up some gruesome ways to torture someone. He smirked though as Pam grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth to distract her from her ranting. He looked at his now extended family and was truly happy for the first time in a very long time. And it all had to do with a Certain Whirl Wind named Isabella; from marching into the bar with a smirk upon and prideful look upon her face.

He knew things would get hectic but also knew there was going to be a life time of happiness from them all. He sat back more and watched as Bella pulled from Pam and tackled Eric from him saying she was going to be one of the most psychotic Queens around. She grabbed one of the throw pillows from the air from Sookie tossing it to her. She began to hit him over the head.


End file.
